I Can't Conceal This Anymore
by Maiyay
Summary: Senior year has finally hit and Jimmy Hopkins is returning to Bullworth from his Grandparent's house in the country. His appearance has changed quite a deal. Pete appears the same, almost as if he didn't age. That's what left him insecure. Once Jimmy walks into the classroom, browns mix with greens and Pete knew right then and there, he couldn't conceal this anymore.
1. Chapter 1: New School Year & Declaration

Chapter 1

Jimmy Hopkins is on the 1C bus back to Bullworth Academy once again looking different than he did back in Junior Year, now in senior year. He was broader everything, a lot taller; 5'9 , slimmer, and more good-looking than he was before with a lot more peace. Gary Smith was locked up in Happy Volts Asylum, while Jimmy continued to still rule the school trying to make Bullworth, the toughest school in America, a little settled down. As Jimmy waits for the bus to arrive to Bullworth to meet with his good old pal Pete - Speaking of Pete, he's probably running away from bullies again. Jimmy sighed at that thought and wondered why Pete was so scrawny and wimpy. Even the nerds have the decency to fight back. Then again, not everyone can be as daring as others. He then realized he was the only defense Pete had, but it was hard for him to keep track of Pete when Gary was on the scene. But since Gary was out of the picture it'd be an easier year.

Pete stared at himself in the water stained mirror in the boy's bathroom smiling and encouraging himself. Once he felt like it was enough he left the bathroom and made his way down the hallway right away looking at the ground as he walked to the classroom. He sighed quietly, sometimes he wished he was a bit braver and less shy. It was awfully troublesome for him in most cases. He soon stopped in front of his first class, English, and looked inside seeing his peers. Pete looked down once again feeling anxiety take over. Why was it so hard for him to get use to people his own age, let alone introduce himself? He took a deep breath, exhaled, and walked inside and found a seat near no one and sat down.

Jimmy can't wait to see how much Pete's grown. Why? Because he wanted to see if he manned up a bit. He sighed again at that thought and to himself he said 'Nah, probably still shy and timid like usual.' He guessed he didn't mind, it was kinda fun sticking up for him so Pete owed Jimmy. Though, Jimmy always refused the offer and said 'were friends.' His mind drifted off to thoughts thinking if Pete had a girlfriend. He thought he'd help Pete in that area cause boy does he need a special someone.

Pete sat in the back of the class like normally, tapping his pencil on the desk to pass time knowing it wasn't helping very much. He turned his interest outside the window and started thinking that Jimmy must've changed a lot more than he did. He looks back at his peers and says to himself 'Though everyone has.'

While the bus was passing through Old Coventry Jimmy sees the sign 'Old Bullworth Vale' indicating he was getting closer to the campus. 'It's about time.' he thought. In the meantime he was making sure he had everything to log around to get to the boy's dorm. For some dumb reason he was glad he was coming back to Bullworth, but he had know idea why.

Pete glanced around noticing that the class was filling up even more and that people were sitting next to him. He got really nervous and his anxiety was starting to pick up, but Angie, a geeky looking girl smiled and waved towards him. Pete went back to normal and slightly blushes waving back hesitantly.

Jimmy finally arrives and starts walking past the gate breathing in Edna's bad cooking stench that filled the whole campus except the football field of course. That just smelled like sweat and jockstraps. Ugh, at least there was fruit to munch on and water from the fountain to wash down. He makes it to the boy's dorm and walks into his room then sets down his stuff looking around at his room since sophmore year. All of the leaders of the cliques precious items were hanging on his wall symbolizing he ruled them all. He sighed at the memories that came with those adventures, one too many saddening ones. Why? Because he tried to settle down with a girl, but they all played around. He even tried a couple of guys also, still didn't work. Even the nerd Cornelius wait… 'Enough with the past, too much nostalgia' he thought dressing in his uniform which was a grey shirt that went over a white short sleeved polo shirt, joined with beige slacks and cheap dress shoes.

Finally the school bell rang and Ms Philips, a sub for this class stood up from her desk and started explaining to the class what they would be doing this year. Pete continued to look out the window, English wasn't his strongest subject and well, it bored him also. His thoughts drifted off to Jimmy again wondering if they had classes together. That would be amazing to have someone to talk to and know. He honestly wanted Jimmy around a lot because of his crush on him. Ever since the 'male stripper statement' he knew he loved Jimmy, also 'cause Jimmy saved him from a lot of beat downs. What an interesting turn of events…

Jimmy walks out of the dorm to be greeted by Trent Northwick. 'Wow, no acne on his forehead anymore' he thought. "What's the dealio dude?" "Just heading off to English class, and I got a slip saying it was the bus' fault since I'm already late as it is." "Oh, too bad I got English for 2nd period, we could've hung out." " Well see you later." says Jimmy with his hands in his pockets walking to the main building. Trent waves and stands in a secluded corner pulling out a smoke. Jimmy opens the door and walks up to the second level to abusive prefects eyeing him like a predator after its prey. He pulls his slip out in the air and they walk away defeated. Jimmy sighed and put it back in his pocket. 'Same old Bullworth' He made it to the English classroom and showed his slip. "I'm glad you could join us James." said Ms Philips. As soon as she said 'James' everyone eyes widened and smiled widely. Jimmy sighed, he was going to be a celebrity at Lunch period.

Pete looked over at Jimmy awestruck and utterly speechless. His heart stopped, then re-beat again causing his chest to tighten so tight his oxygen was starting to cut out. 'Jimmy's appearance changed so much' he thought. For the first time, Pete didn't want the other to notice him. He sank down in his seat trying to hide. 'Jimmy is so…..hot.' he thought. He then bowed his head and stared at the desk biting his lip. "Go sit beside Angie." said Ms Philips seeing Pete's distress. Unfortunately Jimmy was assigned to a seat behind Pete. It was better than beside him, at least he didn't have to look him in the face. Be he'd have to suffer the tension if Jimmy would recognize him. Jimmy walks towards his desk behind Pete not even glancing at anyone as he sat down. "Okay class, I'll be teaching today. Mr. Galloway isn't feeling well today." "Is that a ring on your finger?" says an air headed redhead named Christy, queen of gossiping. "Why yes." said Ms Philips. All of the girls started giggling while some guys who had a thing for Ms Philips started to sulk. "Anyways, I want you guys to figure out four words that have these letters: T, E, L ,L, J, I, M, M, Y, Y, O, U, R, F, E, E, L, I, N, G, and S. You have fifteen minutes to do so." she says with her eyes burning into Pete's soul.

Pete stared at her shaking his head slightly. He couldn't tell him how he feels. What if he rejects him? It would be awkward and he'd be all alone again. Besides weren't Jimmy and Zoe together or something? He really didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Pete looked over at Jimmy with his heart experiencing the same symptoms earlier when Jimmy first arrived in the classroom. But he didn't want to grow up later in his life remembering how much of a wuss he was not telling his crush how he felt. Besides weren't friends supposed to be honest and tell each other everything, including liking the other in a different way? 'Maybe, it is time to tell him how I feel.'

When Jimmy finished writing down the letters Ms Philips recited to the class his eyes widen as he figures out what she was spelling out. Someone in the class liked him? Jimmy was really flattered. He didn't care what gender it was or what they looked like. Thank God Eunice wasn't in his class. He didn't want to be shallow but he would like a nice looking soul mate. He felt like jumping around but he restrained himself from doing so. As the boss of the school you had to show a certain profile symbolizing 'You know what I'm capable of doing to your face'. He pulled out of his thoughts to feel someone staring at him, so he looks up finding brown eyes staring back at his eyes. The brown eyes quickly look away and Pete felt a small blush rush across his cheeks. This was it, he was going to tell Jimmy. He had too, it was now or never. Pete gulped, scooted his chair out and stood up. Pete's heart was beating so hard and fast. It was beating so hard that he felt his pulses on his wrist have a weird sensation flowing into his phalanges causing internal unbalance in his mind. He turned to Jimmy before walking over to him. 'Say it…just say it.' he thought. Pete opened his mouth…but the words he wanted to say didn't come out. Instead they were replaced with "Hi…" Before Jimmy could answer, "Are you both finished?" said Ms Philips. Pete mentally slapped himself. How could he be so stupid!? They were in the middle of class, if anything he wanted this to be a private, not public matter. Pete nodded and quickly sat back in his seat continuously mentally slapping himself. "If you two are finished, you may leave if you want?" Ms Philips said. Everyone else groaned at how fast Pete and Jimmy finished their work. If you ask me that 'work' was a complete give away for rumours and gossip to start. "Well I'm gonna go." Jimmy said standing and leaving the room within a blink of an eye. 'Woah…' Pete thought. He then realized Jimmy left. "Hey! Jimmy….wait for me!" Pete said whimpering slightly in his statement and grabbed his stuff running after him.

Jimmy walked all the way to the bridge on the second level connecting the two sides of the second level standing there above the entrance of the building. He heard footsteps enclosing near him so he turns around and says," You need something?" Pete stood before him and looked away. "I was wondering if you and me could talk or something." What Pete really mean't by 'talk' he mean't Jimmy talk and him listen to him. "Do I even know-wait a minute…Pete?" Jimmy said wiping his eyes and blinking a few times. "Y-yeah…" Pete said rubbing his neck smiling some looking at Jimmy. "Wow, you don't look any different. Been eating your greens huh?" Jimmy said wrapping his arm around his good old pal Pete. Pete blushed slightly at the contact and said, "Thanks…I never change heh. Y-yeah I have been. You've changed so much." "Not really, just both my muscularity and growth spurt has improved is all. Speaking of growth, I just realized how far I had to bend down to you." Jimmy chuckled at his realization of Pete being a shrimp to him. A scrawny one at that. Pete laughed slightly and said with hesitation "Jimmy…you know those words 'Tell Jimmy Your Feelings'. Who do you think it was?" "Ugh, I don't wanna talk about that now. I just got back and romance is the last thing I wanna think about. But I'll keep you up to date." Jimmy said sloppily smiling at Pete. Pete gulped and whispered," I…It's…I like you." "Huh? What'd you say Pete? Ah doesn't matter, come with me to my locker." Jimmy said walking away from Pete with his hands in his pockets. Pete frowned a bit and with his heart completely pounding, and crushed. He had enough, he wanted to tell the other, he wanted it off his chest. Pete exerts his voice and said, "I love you.." "Really?" Angie said popping up out of nowhere smiling so bright. Jimmy takes it upon himself to give his friend some privacy so he continues to walk away smiling to himself. 'it's about time you grew some balls'

Pete looks over at Angie mumbling, "Um" every three seconds he feels his anxiety take over. He for sure found himself in an awkward position. His words went to the wrong person. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he didn't want to lead her on either. Why does the truth have to be so hard sometimes?

Jimmy passed his locker and went to the first level, sat on the bottom of the stairs placing his elbows on his knees connecting his hands, glancing up towards Pete and Angie waiting for a response. "Did you want to hang out after school and do homework together?" Angie said twirling her finger in her braid blushing putting on her most effective act of getting what she wants. Pete gulped and looked down. "No I don't." he said then walked away. Both Jimmy and Angie's left eye twitches in utter lostness. Angie sighs and walks away bummed but tells herself that she could do better. At that moment she remembered Lance was single so she starts skipping away happily. Meanwhile Jimmy has a sweat drop trailing down his left cheek with a sighing expression on his face. He couldn't believe Pete blew up his chance with Angie. Sure she wasn't as good-looking as others but she was average and a cheerleader. Sometimes he didn't understand Pete's motives. He seriously needed to get out of that shell he was in and man up. Jimmy's thoughts started reminiscing about how maybe Pete's parent's divorce could've been the reason why he put himself in a shell. Pete blamed himself about the divorce when clearly his parents said they thought long and hard about this. Jimmy slammed his fist into his hand that was opened then wrapped the hand that was open around his fist. That was it, it was shield against hurt by people emotionally. Jimmy knew what he had to do, and that was to break Pete out of that shell and find him a soul mate. Why? Because the way Pete was going he was going to be alone and no one should be alone for the rest of their life.

Pete wandered out of the school completely and utterly embarrassed. He really didn't want to go back now, he kind of made a fool of himself and told someone he loved them. Even though it was far from true. He began walking down the street heading to the pier kicking a rock. Maybe he has born to be alone. "Yo Pete!" Jimmy said. "Ahhh!" Pete said jumping but didn't turn around. "Jumpy much?" Pete didn't answer and kept his back turned to Jimmy. "Where you goin'?" Jimmy said walking closer to Pete. "Nowhere." Pete said starting to walk away faster than he started with. "Where's nowhere?" "Home." "I thought you said going home brings up to much nostalgia?" "I don't care right now." Jimmy speeds up beside Pete and says," Is there something bothering you? It isn't good bottling things up." Pete suddenly stopped and looked at Jimmy with a hurt expression while Jimmy stood there waiting to here Pete's thoughts come out. "Y-you're right…I realized that the g-guy I like probably will never like me." Jimmy wasn't surprised Pete liked a guy. He didn't want to agree with Gary but Pete really was a 'Femmeboy'. "How do you know that for sure?" said Jimmy crossing his arms staring intensely at Pete. Pete blushed slightly and looked down. He then sat on the curb of Old Bullworth Vale and said," I-I don't know. I would never ask him." Jimmy crouches down in front of Pete in the street with his arms resting on his knees and says," You need to stop being a wuss Pete." "It's not my fault…" Jimmy sighs and says," If you really like-?" "Love." Pete said with a blush on his face. "Okay then. If you really 'love' him you need to break out of that shell you made to protect yourself emotionally." "But I don't I want to get hurt." "Sadly life is full of pain, and the more we experience the easier it get's to overcome it. Like if a kid riding his bicycle for the first time with his training wheels off never fell off and hurt themselves, what makes you think a pro skate boarder who slips and hurts himself deal with the pain if he never fell off that bicycle. Besides, rejection is least of things you should be worrying about. What you should be doing is working on that confidence and boldness like you did back there with Angie, setting her straight. Well, somewhat. And figure out how your gonna approach him and what your gonna say. But I'm still wondering where that guy was when you said 'I love you'." Pete continued to look down and said, "Well…he was standing in front of me walking away. Jimmy…I-I love you." "He was? I didn't see him. I guess when I turned my back walking away he was there. Yeah yeah, I love you too even though you're a dork." Jimmy said playfully standing up stretching. Pete rests his head in his palms. "Nevermind." The only real thing Pete could do was kiss him but…that probably wouldn't go so well. "If you don't fight for him, that means you never even wanted him in the first place. See you later Pete." There Jimmy walks away with his hands behind his head leaving Pete to his thoughts. 'He's more clueless than I thought. And here I thought when he told about the weed killer incident he was a little dumb…But he is right. I have to let him know how I feel' Pete thought before standing up. He didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. He turned around and started walking across the bridge to the campus to the cafeteria.

For now, the issue with Jimmy would have to be put aside.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pinch Of A Nerve

**Authors Notes: Yo. I'm new to this and I'm doing my best to not make the characters OOC. And everyday when I have free time I play my Bully game observing each and every character's repsonse, actions, tone of voice, and etc. It's actually kinda funny and fun being a stalker once in a while. You hear weird conversations. Especially from the Jocks and Russel's possy. Well in the game it's fun to be a slalker anyways. And i recommend criticism. But if you're out there to bring me down, it won't work. I don't give two flops. That is all. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Bully Rockstar Games does. **

Chapter 2

Yesterday was so hectic and annoying for Jimmy. He was a big celebrity at Lunch period. Everyone wanted to see him, talk to him, flirt with him, and etc. It wasn't so bad after the first few people, but then it got worse with half of the school body building up into one big glob of teenagers and middle schoolers huddling around him. Including those he didn't even know. At least the worst finally came to an end.

Jimmy drags himself to the Biology class in the morning, which he thought was a bad time to be looking at deceased animals. But whatever. He walks in the door surprised to see Dr. Slawter the old creepy coot alive. He had to be around eighty something. He makes his way behind a table with a dead rat on a tray beside...Zoe. "Hello there." Zoe said not recognizing it was Jimmy. "Hi..." "I'm Zoe, who are you?" "Jimmy." "Oh...You got really attractive over the summer." "I guess..." "Well, it's a new school year so why not start over." Jimmy sighed and nods agreeing with her. Zoe was right, grudges were for old hunchbacks. Besides his feelings for her were dead and gone so he had nothing to lose. "Okay class, cut open the carcass vertically. Remember, slow and steady wins the race." Dr Slawter said creepily. "I wonder how many times he's said that." Jimmy said cutting open the dead rat. "I hear it's more than he ever got laid." Zoe whispered. Jimmy couldn't help but smile at that. Zoe was fun to be around. She was like one of the guys but, a guy you could make out with in public. As Jimmy was cutting he hit something and both him and Zoe dodged the squirting juices coming from the dead rat. "Seems someone is good with their hands, in life and in death." Zoe said sticking her tongue out at Jimmy. Jimmy smiled while rolling his eyes. He was sure for one thing, he was definitely going to be hanging out with her this semester.

Pete sat down in history class, though he probably should've skipped it. Most of his classmates gave him mean looks because he supposively turned down one of the cheerleaders. Pete wondered why his life has to be such an effort. He wished Jimmy was here. He'd look at them and make them back off. Pete did his best to ignore the looks and tried to listen to boring Mr. Wiggins.

"Okay class try and cut out the intestines. Be careful, their delicate." Dr Slawter said creepily once again. "He acts like their alive." Jimmy said handing the scalpel to Zoe. "Who do you think he blows off steam to?" Zoe said trying to cut the intestines out. Jimmy smiled again and watched as Zoe was having a hard time cutting it. She soon started stabbing it in her frustration but was interrupted hearing," No! You're doing it all wrong! Gently, carefully." Jimmy and Zoe look at each with both their left eyebrows raised.

Mr. Wiggins kept talking and talking and talking. At one point Pete zoned out and started thinking of ways to make Jimmy understand what he mean't, including many other things. He wondered if tomorrow would be better...

The school bell rang and class soon ended. Pete waited for everyone to leave before he left. He really didn't want to be a combat dummy since Ethan Robinson has gotten into the ninja games.

Meanwhile Jimmy and Zoe wait at the entrance of the cafeteria for Pete. "So what college are you aiming for Jimmy?" Zoe said with her hands on her hips. "Haven't really thought about it?" Jimmy leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Then what are you interested in?" "Cars and settling down..." That last remark shot an arrow of guilt towards Zoe making her completely speechless.

Once Pete saw that the coast was clear he grabbed his stuff and started walking to the cafeteria. He looked around carefully as he was walking in case their were still people, bullies hanging around. Pete kept walking until he saw Jimmy and Zoe staring at each other. He felt a pint of hurt but told himself that they were together so he couldn't do anything about it.

Jimmy saw a figure in the corner of his eye and looks to see Pete. "Took you long enough." "You could have just gone without me." Pete said walking closer."I would have okay." He said smiling some. "Why would I do that?" Jimmy said a little offended. "I don't know, why would you?" "I'd have to be a real jerk not to wait on you." Pete blushed, rubbed his neck, and smiled. "No you wouldn't" he said dragging Jimmy who dragged Zoe to the lunchline. "Yeah I would, and you know it Pete. Let's see...I'm just grabbing an apple. What 'bout you Pete?" Pete stared at the counter in thought. "Fruit is the only thing edible, Edna's cooking is deadly." "Well if she made better food, then I would have more to choose from." "Fruit, not much to choose from." "Yeah I know. I guess I'll have an orange" he said grabbing an orange sighing quietly. "Zoe what are you getting?" Jimmy said rubbing his apple against his shirt. "Depends." Zoe said smirking. "On?" "If I want to tease the guys arousingly." Jimmy chuckled gently as Zoe grabbed the banana. Once they all decided that was all they were getting they went to table. Zoe and Jimmy started chatting away about plans they had to do when hanging out and what nots. Pete sat there staring at his orange listening somewhat to what Jimmy and Zoe not saying anything. His anxiety was telling him he was 'the third wheel' so he should either leave or be quiet and enjoy the moment while it lasted. So he picked up his orange and continued to peel the skin off. "What do you think Pete?" Jimmy said. "Huh?" Pete said looking up tearing a piece of orange off the whole thing. "We were discussing about which gun was effective to a bunch of rebels. A-kay 47 or bazooka? I say A-kay but Zoe said bazooka." "Both," Pete bit more of his orange. "Because you can kill multiple enemies with people." "You have to choose one!" Zoe and Jimmy said leaning in Pete's face. Pete slank back slightly and said,"T-then I choose A-kay 47..." "Told yah." Jimmy said smirking while Zoe was rolling her eyes. "He only agreed with you because he's your friend." "That was the point." Jimmy said continously smirking at her. "You little-I mean tall cheat. Zoe started laughing her head off. "Hahaaa. Laugh at how I used to be short. So funny." "What," Zoe snorted. "Do you think I'm doing?" Zoe face was turning extremely red from the lack of oxygen she wasn't receiving which was annoying Jimmy. "It's not that funny." Zoe calms herself down, wipes her eyes, and places her hand on her stomach saying,"Sorry, I laugh at my bad jokes. Not really attractive huh?" "Your looks could fool anyone about your personality." Jimmy said with a hint of rudeness. "Oh? So you're checking me out now?" "I didn't say that." "You didn't not say it either." Jimmy sighs at how Zoe got him.

Pete stood up walking away shoving more orange in his mouth. He didn't feel like staying there listening to them. It was the same thing over and over again. 'The orange tastes a little off' he thought making his way to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Look what you did Jimmy." Zoe said sarcastically. "What?" "Pete left because you excluded him." "What?" Jimmy stood up and saw Pete close to the entrance. "Wait Pet-" Jimmy said being interrupted by the leaders of the cliques and half of the school body surrounding him once again. 'Just great...and here I thought yesterday was bad.' "Wow Hopkins you've been working out." Derby Harrington, the leader of the rich preps said. "Yeah, that's what manual labor does to you." Jimmy said a bit snappy. "No longer a small fry huh?" Johnny Vincent, leader of the greasers said. "Small fry or not, I'm still able to kick your arsenal." Jimmy said alot more snappier. Ted just nodded and Jimmy does the same confirming their greeting. "Hi Jimmy!" Earnest, the leader of the nerds smiling with enthusiasm. "Hi Earnest..." While that was going on Zoe pushed her way out of the crowd looking for Pete.

Pete sat outside on the steps finishing off his orange. He sighed looking up at the sky daydreaming about him and Jimmy doing sappy things. He caught himself and blushed brightly. He looked around to see if anyone saw him and sighed in relief no one did. 'It was nice to be with him until everyone else showed up.' "You alright Pete." Zoe said sitting beside Pete. "Yeah, fine." Pete answered looking over at Zoe smiling some. "So how are you?" "Better than last year. What about you Pete?" "I guess I could be better, but I'm alright. I'm actually doing better than last year." "I bet it's because of Jimmy." Zoe said playfully elbowing Pete. Pete blushed and looked away saying,"N-no." "Yes it is. It says it all over your face tomato head." "S-so?" "So? Have you told him?" "I tried...but he didn't really understand." "How so?" "He thought I mean't it in a friend type way." "Did you clear it up?" "I can't..." "Yeah you can, just up and tell him." Zoe said leaning in Pete's face with a passion. Pete gulped and sank back in utter fear somewhat. "But aren't you and Jimmy together?" "Nope." "What? I thought..." "I'll let Jimmy explain the situation. But to clue you in, it was my fault." "O-oh...Sorry about..." "It's fine, I did it. I'm just surprised Jimmy has gotten over it that fast." "It's not really surprising considering how he vouched that Gary should go in an asylum instead of prison. And he even defended that he was messed up and needed help." "He's just nice that way." "Yeah..." "So how are you going to get you and Jimmy alone? He's like a celebrity here. Not to mention but you're not the agressive type." "I can be agressive when I want to be." "That's kinda hard to believe, but let's test that out." Zoe said dragging Pete the cafeteria. "W-what!?"

"If that's all I really should be going." Jimmy said standing up from the table surrounded by people. "Hopkins." Derby said standing up beside him as well. "What is it Derby?" "We've been wondering something." "What?" "Are you single like the rumors have been saying?" "Yeah." "So you and Zoe aren't together anymore?" "Nope, and don't ask why." "I beg you're pardon old chap. The whole school including myself is wonder what happened?" "Drop it." Jimmy said angrily.

Pete arrived at the cafeteria seeing so many people at once. How was he supposed to get Jimmy's attention without getting anxiety? "Anytime Pete." Pete gulps and says not too loudly," Hey Jimmy do you think we could talk..." Pete got ignored by everyone and continued to watch Derby push over his boundries. "Why can't you just tell us? Unless, it's because you like males more than females." Derby said smirking. Jimmy pulled Derby roughly nose to nose by his collar extremely in a agitated mood. "I swear, if you say one more thing." "No need for violence Hopkins. Just curious is all." Derby said nervously with his voice cracking slightly. "Why is it any of your or anyone's business what happened between Zoe?" Derby could sense the anger rising in Jimmy's voice and really didn't want to publically clobbered so he decided to use his words carefully. "W-well..." he said with a slight crack in his voice. "I see what's going on." Jimmy said loosening his grip. "You do?" "Of course. You want some of this." "Exactly...wait what?" Derby said slightly blushing with the crowd in the background laughing joined with Jimmy of course. "In this relationship Derby I top, so bend down on all fours for me." The crowd started whistling, and wooing loudly with some giggles forming as well from Jimmy's statement. "You're not serious!?" Derby said blushing noticeably fisting his hands trying to contain his anger. Jimmy gave a sly smirk and said," Would I kidd over something like this 'old chap'?"

Pete growled slightly in jealously speaking louder than he intended,"Are you serious." Zoe slightly flinched from that and watched Pete walk away deciding whether or not to follow after to him to see if he was alright. Her guess of Pete liking Jimmy was most certainly proven now.

'Fudge!...' Pete's hands shook slightly when he was walking away from jealously and anger at the sametime rising up within him. 'Why is it everytime I can never talk to him?! And then he told Derby to go on all fours!' His anger was reaching it's limit. He couldn't take it anymore, so he suddenly punched the wall then jolted back saying,"Ow!" as he sat down on the steps in front of the school sulking.

Jimmy heard Pete's word but ignored it not realizing it was Pete. "Chop Chop." Jimmy said clapping his hands twice. Derby's eye twitched at that and with a blushing face and scowl he said,"Hopkins, this isn't funny." "I beg your pardon BUT, I think it is. Now do what I said before I decide to make you strip." Jimmy said riling up the crowd. Derby reluctantly does as instructed feeling Jimmy sit on his back like horse and says,"Onward!" giving Derby a smack on the butt. Derby's heart fluttered from the surprise smack and started crawling blushing deeply hearing the crowd laugh at him.

Zoe caught up to Pete and says," There you are, are you alright?" "Yeah, fine! Just perfect!" Pete said standing up yeling. "Do me a favor and leave me the fudge alone!" he said storming away. 'I hate him...' he thought over and over again with tears stabbing at his eyes for release. Pete's heart filled with the green monster's poison. It looked like nothing could sway him.

Zoe blinked a few times registering Pete's outburst. She then sighed crossing her arms smiling at how cute Pete was getting jealous over Jimmy.

Boy was Jimmy in for an angry, jealous, and hurt Pete.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy & Plain Stupidity

**Authors Notes: Hello Again. Sorry, I like giving my thoughts, and speech into this. You probably liked it when I didn't say a word. Well too bad it's my story. Anyways. The next chapter is going to be a little short because I wanted to add Constantinos in this. And I just had to add Constantinos in this fanfic. I loooooove him. He's hilarious, straightforward, sarcastic, self-proclaimed pessimist, complains about most things in general with a glum personality. I know the last part of describing him is kinda sad but that's why I love em'. And I kinda want to make a OC with me and Constantinos future together. But that wouldn't happen cuz i'm a real human dude and he's virtual character. But a guy can dream. Well I just made you guys waste a while of reading ranting about me and my thoughts. You guys should want to know what I think. I'm just kidding. I might seem self-centered but I'm far from it. Well enjoy.**

**(-_ -) And yeah, I just spoiled the next chapter. But I didn't say what it was about with Constantinos so don't hate me. /).(\ **

**Yes I'm addicted to text faces.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Bully Rockstar Games does. **

**Sorry about the long wait, I had writers block. I finally did it. **

Chapter 3

Lately Pete has been ignoring Jimmy and hiding from him and Jimmy wondered where Pete was. He thought maybe it was a reflex from hiding away from bullies. He guessed he just had to worry about that later...

School was finally over for the day and Jimmy was tuckered out from the expression exercises Ms Philips kept on insisting on doing in Art class. What was up with her? And where was Mr. Galloway? He walks out of the building getting highfived, daps, winks, flirts, and etc. This was the life.

Now, to find Pete and help him with his love life. He looked all around campus and finally found Pete walking near the parking lot all puffy. 'Pete must've confessed and got his heart broken' "Yo Pete!" Jimmy said running towards him. "Great...Just the person I wanted to see..." Pete muttered bitterly glaring slightly at Jimmy. "Who was it?" "Huh?" Pete said confused. "The guy who turned you down." "No one." Pete said turning around starting to walk away. Jimmy grabs Pete's wrist, turns him around then places his hands on Pete's shoulder with a concerned expression. "I can see your face is puffy stained with tears. Who was the guy, I swear I'll pound his face in." "I'm looking at him." "What?" "You made me cry...because all of last year, I-I had to watch you makeout with Zoe...Then I try and tell you how I feel about you but, you're over there telling Derby to get down on all fours. I guess, I just got a little jealous. Though, one thing is clear. I don't want to chase after you." Pete shrugged Jimmy's hands off his shoulders sniffling. Jimmy went bullistic in his mind panicking and mind-blown at this. "What are you talking about Pete? Why are you jealous of Derby? He was just getting what was coming to em'. You know I mean't nothing of it. How did I make you cry?" "Because I got jealous, it's hard to explain." Jimmy thought hard and long and finally realized what he did so he patted Pete's head and said," You don't have to be jealous alright, I get it." Pete smiled a bit. 'Finally, my feelings have been revealed to him' "Thanks..." Pete said smiling some. "I know when there's a girl around you feel like the third wheel losing a friend." Pete's smile soon faded. "Huh?" "But don't worry, I'll always be your friend." Pete felt an angry mark coming on but he keeps his voice stable and says," I give up. I'm going to get something to eat, you wanna come?" Jimmy nods and both of them start walking down the street with Jimmy completely confused.

"Pete." "Hm?" "Aren't you jealous 'cause you feel like the third wheel?" "No." "Then why...nevermind. Let's just smoothe it over, agreed?" Pete shrugged walking into Wendys with Jimmy. "Woah, when did they have a Wendys around here? Did they just build one?" "Yeah," Pete said getting in line."Did you want anything? Oh and do you want help with any homework?" "Just get me a small vanilla frosty and yeah, you're a life saver." "I know, I owe you though. I mean, you saved me more than once." "Nah Pete, were friends. Next time I'll treat you alright?" "Yeah, okay." Pete answered then ordered what Jimmy wanted before himself. The cashier told him the amount and Pete handed him the cash and waited patiently for the food.

Jimmy patiently waited leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets receiving winks and blow kisses from random people by. He ignored them thinking why the thought of losing Pete got to him. 'Cause obviously when Pete said 'stop chasing after him' he mean't stop hanging with Jimmy and being his friend. The thought of Pete not giving him undivided attention...It literally made him feel not important. He could get all the attention from the whole school body yet, only Pete's attention satisfied the void he felt. Because the whole school once up against him thinking ill of him because of Gary's lie. And Pete, well Russell too were the only ones who stuck by him so yeah...Not like he was going to tell Pete that. What? He was the boss. He couldn't let anyone know how he felt, even if it was Pete. He sighed and let those thoughts go before the memories of that night flowed back into his mind, which either changed him for either the good or bad. It didn't matter, he was Jimmy and that was that.

Pete grabbed their stuff, walked over to Jimmy handing his frosty to him then walked down the street with him munching on his food. "Back to your room?" Jimmy nodded with a somewhat lost expression with a fake smile. "You look troubled, what's wrong?" "I'm fine." Jimmy said holding his frosty in one hand and placing his other hand in his pocket while the spoon was hanging out of his mouth. Pete blushed looked at Jimmy. His jawline was perfectly shaped as it was flexing, keeping the plastic spoon in his mouth. His skin seemed to have tanned making his green eyes radiate. His hands seemed to have gotten bigger holding that cup. Pete blushed brighter wondering what it would feel like with his fingers intertwined with Jimmy's. 'Probably warm and secure' He then turned his gaze towards Jimmy's lips. It was seriously angelically engraved. Pete couldn't stop looking at them wondering what it would feel like...What it would taste like...All these thoughts were running through his mind invading his human emotions. His attraction was overflowing, it was literally at its peek until he saw Jimmy looking back at him. 'Oh fudge!' Pete quickly looked straight ahead and said,"So what do you need help with?" "Oh, uh right. This acting thing, mind helping me with it?" Jimmy said licking his spoon off of ice-cream on it. "S-sure," Pete said as they were getting closer to the boy's dorm."What exactly is it about?" "Ms Philips wants us to play out or express our emotions into pantomiming but, making it realistic. Expressing how I feel isn't necessarily up my alley but, since you're emotional all the time you could probably teach me. No offense." "Hey, I'm not emotional all the time. And emotion isn't really something you can teach." "I see. Then I guess I'm gonna fail art tomorrow." Pete sighed. "Well try and explain to me why it isn't up your alley?" "Well, it feels like I don't have enough. I feel guilt but...I don't know." Jimmy said reaching the outside of his room standing there with Pete. "You know you have it too...It's just...more...locked up. It's hard to explain but I'll try." "Good." Jimmy said pulling Pete in his room while Pete blushed from the foreign contact from Jimmy actually pulling him. Sure Pete's been helped up by Jimmy's hand and he refrained from blushing everytime but this time it was way different. Especially from just daydreaming about Jimmy's hands intertwining with his. The way Jimmy pulled Pete made him feel like he was weightless and he began to feel lightheaded so he sat on Jimmy's bed trying to stablize himself.

Jimmy closed the door, set his frosty on the bookshelf, and stood in front of Pete with his arms crossed. "What's the mood of the play thingy or whatever you're doing?" "Some type of sappy 'unbearable feelings that can't be concealed anymore' mood. The nice thing is I get to make it up as it progresses but, I can never keep the mood." Pete felt a pain in hsi chest and felt like crying. How could Jimmy be suck a jerk? If that's how he really was then, he wasn't worth chasing after, after all. "Maybe if you you stop thinking it's so sappy, I could help." he said a bit snappier than he intended. Jimmy raised his eyebrow. "Okay...My character reflects me but I don't see how I'm dense." "Dense? That's not really the word." "I know, I'm clearly not dense people make me out to be." Pete just nodded. "Right, so the atmosphere is tense because you're trying to confess your feelings and you keep having interruptions making the situation harder." Pete blushed at that. Ms Philips must've heard about Pete's failed attempt. "Umm, could you start first?" "Sure, what's up Pete?" "N-nothing much. What about you?" "You asked me to come here. What's on you're mind?" Pete gulped. "I wanted to tell you something. Something that's been bugging me." "Go on." "I really care about you..." "You called me out here to say that? But, yeah I care about you too Pete." "No...That's not what I mean't." Then what do you mean?" Jimmy said leaning against the wall. "I want to say more but, I'm afraid you wouldn't feel the same or you would be mad at me. I mean...I've probably said too much." "What exactly are you saying?" Pete looked at Jimmy and sighed with a pained expression remembering this was fake. He was putting too much effort and energy into this causing him to get tired not only physically from how late it was but, emotionally of how bad Jimmy was hurting him. Why did Jimmy have to be so clueless!? Couldn't he see this was hurting and breaking his poor little heart? Yet at the sametime Jimmy was wonderful, understanding, and kind. He really was in pickle.

"It doesn't really matter..." "Obviously it does since you called me out here, so might as well say it." "I don't know how..." Pete answered, stretching and yawning. "Did you want to continue this later?" Pete got daring and laid on Jimmy's bed. "Yeah...But I'm too tired to move." Jimmy threw his sophmore year pj's atop of Pete. "At least change." Pete sat up groaning taking off his shirt. Jimmy does the same exposing rock hard 6 pack abs, broad shoulders, and sexy outline of his figure. Pete blushed and looked away apathetically. All he could think to say was, dang.

Jimmy put on his white beater and black boxers then downed the rest of his frosty. 'That hit the spot'

Pete on the other hand, only got one of his arms through the shirt before turning on his side falling asleep.

After Jimmy came back in the room from throwing his frosty away he pulled the covers over Pete first before slipping in the bed laying on his back. 'Long day' He closed his eyes and was drifting to sleep but was interrupted by Pete rolling over hugging him seeking for more warmth.

Jimmy blinked a few times while feeling his heart try and jolt out of his chest. He quickly grabbed the chest area over his heart compulsing himself. What was going on with him? First the feeling of all hope could've been gone if Pete left him, now his heart was practically trying to jump out of his chest leaving a somewhat painful aftershock.

He allowed himself to stay in this position because he didn't want to disturb Pete. But he knew tomorrow, he needed to find out what this was about. 'I need to talk to Const about this'


	4. Chapter 4: Symptoms & Off To A New Place

**Authors Notes: I don't have anything necessary to say soooo...Enjoy!**

**Songs I listened to While Writing: Christian Nightcore - Caught Up In Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Bully, Rockstar Games does. **

Chapter 4

Pete blinked as he began to wake up from the sunlight, wincing slightly as he sat up yawning to find himself alone in the empty bed. His heart ached at the feeling of being alone. He hasn't felt this way in a long time. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. It was like his emotions were reigning instead of his mind. He wanted to cry because he knew that this feeling of emptiness would never cease.

"Finally awake." "Jimmy!?" Pete said turning his head looking at Jimmy leaning on the bookshelf with his cool stance with hands in his pockets. Pete's eyes were full of hope and total happiness. It was amazing that just at Jimmy's presence or just the wif of hearing his voice erased all of his negative thoughts and emotions.

"Yeah." "How long have you been standing there?" "About forty minutes." "Oh." Pete said smiling. He shouldn't have doubted Jimmy. If anything, Jimmy probably went to get dressed and did his daily routines. But he still came back to wait patiently for him to wake up.

Pete was brought out of his thoughts to hear Jimmy trying to stifle a laugh. What was so funny? As Pete went to scratch his head he noticed that he had one arm through Jimmy's shirt. That's right...This was Jimmy's shirt. He was wearing Jimmy's shirt. He smiled and blushed looking at Jimmy biting his lip. "You can laugh, I know this is funny." he said replacing Jimmy's shirt with his. "Nah, I'll be nice. You can keep the shirt, it's too small for me." "O-oh okay, thanks." Pete grabbed his new shirt and folded it into his lap.

"No problem. By the way, you look like you have abs forming since you're so slim. Plan on workin' out?" "I kinda worked out over the summer...Then I gave up..." "Well, school's cancelled for two weeks." "What?! Why?" "Greasers and Preps got in a fight." "What happened?" "Do you really need to ask?" "I mean, what did they use?" "Greasers stashed up on firecrackers, as well as the preps. Short story short, the campus bulidings are completely eradicated." "What are we supposed to do?" "Their sending everyone home with easy review homework." "Figures..." Pete glared at the ground with so much intensity that his face was turning noticeably red from the anger and hurt rising up within him. He didn't want to go home home, he wasn't ready. Home wasn't considered home to him anymore. Home wasn't the best place for him to be right now. He was still getting used to the fact his parents weren't in unity anymore.

"But umm," Jimmy stared out the window bringing Pete out of his thoughts to look at him. "If you get your parents permission you could crash with me at my grandparents ranch."

Pete jumped up smiling and hugging Jimmy tightly saying,"Yes! That would be amazing, I would love to stay with you guys." Pete nuzzled his head in Jimmy's chest. It was warm, and soft and hard at the same time. He couldn't put the rest into words how he was feeling right now. "Uh Pete." Pete looked up smiling brightly. "This is kinda, you know..." Pete blushed deeply realizing that he got too affectionate and quickly moved back looking at the side rubbing his neck. "S-sorry." "No problem." Jimmy said trying to stablize his tone of voice from cracking.

There was a long moment of silence and awkwardness...

"You should go pack. Meet me by the entrance gate in a half an hour." Pete nodded and ran out of Jimmy's room with his new shirt immediately, completely flustered. He felt so stupid doing what he did. How embarrassing is that? This was getting so hard not chasing after Jimmy because if he didn't Jimmy would never realize how much he loved him. Why was Jimmy so dense and straightforwardly blunt yet, so kind and sweet at the sametime. It wasn't fair.

Pete now knew what bittersweet tasted like and felt like...

Jimmy is completely on edge and confused. Lately he's been experienceing cliche symptoms because of Pete and had no idea why. He needed to blow off steam and clear his head to fill up with something else. So he decided to walk to the jocks territory to play penalty shots with Constantinos. "What brings the mighty boss here? You have money to waste?" Constantinos said getting ready. "I'm confused." Jimmy said kicking the soccerball towards Constantinos who dodged it simply. "That would explain your lousy aim." Jimmy shrugged and Constantinos threw the soccerball back to Jimmy who barely caught it placing it back on the ground. "I like getting easy money but what's so confusing causing you to kick lame shots." "Pete..." Constantinos raised his left eyebrow saying," What do you mean?" "You better not tell anyone." "What? You think I'm like Christy, the gossiping queen? You think I have no life so I need to meddle in other people's lives to have a life-?" The soccerball grazed lightly across the side of Constantinos face causing him to gulp looking at an agitated Jimmy. "As I was saying, for some reason Pete has been all I could think about which really confuses me." Jimmy said receiving the ball from Constantinos. "What happened that made him start to appear in your mind?" "When he said he'd stop chasing after me." Jimmy said kicking once again and missing by a whole lot. "So, you guys are going out?" "What! No." "Why so quick to reply?" "You said something that would never cross my mind." "Looks like you came down with the symptoms." "What symptoms?" "To put it in words you'll understand, attraction." "Attraction? Attraction towards Pete?" Before Constantinos could reply,"You have fifteen minutes before you're parents arrive." Ms Danvers said giving an announcement. "Sorry Jimmy, I have to go now. See you in two weeks." Constantinos said disappearing in a gust of wind running away going to pack at the last minute leaving Jimmy all confused. "Hey!...wait." Jimmy sighed and started walking back to the boy's dorm to get his already packed stuff and his hoodie.

After a long arguement Pete convinced his parents to let him crash with Jimmy. Pete was so relieved. He wouldn't be able to stay in that house for two weeks. That house wasn't home anymore. That house was no longer the container of happy memories but of bad memories he desperately tried to forget. He shook those negatives thoughts and packed his things. After, he walked to gate in confidence knowing no one would be bothering him since everyone had to wait for their parents so they wouldn't have time to, which made him happy. But what made him even more happy was, he was traveling with Jimmy, just the two of them. Oh shoot, now he was getting nervous. Great, why did he have to go think that way? It was obvious but now he was thinking things.

Jimmy arrived in his room and put his black hoodie on and started logging his already packed stuff to the gate. 'Flop you Const..." When he arrived he saw Pete sitting on the ground drawing with a stick in the dirt. It appeared to look like a pig's head. But soon Pete used his foot making the drawing disappear starting up a new drawing. Jimmy smiled and sat beside Pete saying, "Good, you're here." "Yep," Pete kept drawing in the dirt. "So..." "Hm? You have something you want to talk about Pete?" "I don't really have anything to say, what about you?" "Ah...nothing." Jimmy said getting nervous for some dumb reason.

Pete sensed something was off with Jimmy. Obviously. Jimmy had hesistation is his voice. This is Jimmy Hopkins were talking about. He'd understand if he was sick but, he was in perfect condition. Not to mention but, Jimmy, and hesitation combining, there was definitely something wrong here. Pete began poking him with his stick. "Are you sure?" "Yeah..." Jimmy said grabbing the other side of the stick staring into Pete's eyes. He never noticed how beautiful Pete's eyes were. It is said that people with brown eyes were extremely sexy looking. Wait...Why was he thinking about the color of Pete's eyes? He couldn't stop staring and began leaning in Pete's face utterly entranced and sucked in.

Pete noticed Jimmy was leaning in his face and his heart started to race. Was Jimmy going to kiss him? Was he dreaming? No, he couldn't be dreaming, and he refused to believe that not noticing he was also leaning in.

All Jimmy could think was those small lips...Those eyes...He was getting closer losing his state of mind with his heart racing as well...

Pete and Jimmy stopped moving closer where there breathes could be exchanged from inhaling and exhaling through there noses and mouths. They both got nervous from the intense eyecontact they were making. Neither of them couldn't comprehend what was happening right now. Their noses were gently brushing against each other causing both of them to feel a shot of pleasure up there spine giving them a shiver. "Pete." Pete blushed deeply from hearing Jimmy say his name in a sensual way, almost aroused him. "Y-yeah..." "There's a feather hanging on your cheek." Jimmy chuckled leaning back. Pete frowned making a look of 'Are you kidding me!?' while pulling back as well. "Thanks..." "No problem," Jimmy stood up with his stuff. "The bus is here." Pete stood up nodding, grabbing his stuff and following Jimmy onto the bus to see Jimmy pay for both their busfare. That made Pete smile some. "Hand me your stuff to put it above with my stuff." Pete handed him stuff and watched Jimmy put up his stuff and saw his hoodie raise up exposing his smoothe muscular back.

The way Pete was staring had to be criminal. In fact, Jimmy's body had to be criminal at how muscular and delicious it looked. Pete blushed. Oh my, can Pete resist not looking at this. Exactly, he didn't.

'He is so hot' Pete thought biting his lip thinking how it would feel to be under him, let alone explore his body.

"Yo Pete." "I wasn't looking!" Pete said blushing and jumping slightly. "Okay...? You should sit by the window." Pete quickly sat down looking out the window. "I like sitting by the window anyways." "Yeah..." Jimmy said sitting down.

Jimmy was wondering what was going on with himself. He felt like he missed out on something leaning in Pete's face only to discover there was a small feather on his cheek. He felt sort of relieved that there was something on Pete's cheek. Almost as if the feather was an excuse to cover up his intentions. What were his intentions? He was seriously lacking knowledge on that. But it was so close to something he heard or saw a long time ago. He couldn't put his finger on it. But he did know it involved Pete and decided to ignore it for now.

Pete put his knees against the seat in front of him and sank down, yawned, and then rested his head against the window.

At that moment the bus started moving and Jimmy laid back closing his eyes getting himself comfortable. This was gonna be a long ride, might as well as get some rest.

**The next chapter is gonna be long and it's gonna take me some time. So...yah. Sorry A(T^T") gomen.**


	5. Chapter 5: Interesting New Faces

**Authors Notes: I don't how but I got this long chapter done and done. I thought it was gonna be a while but, the ideas were flowing and the dialogue was perfect. I personally think so. Enjoy.**

**Songs I listened to While Writing: iContact - Group1crew**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Bully, Rockstar Games does. **

Chapter 5

Three hours later Pete groaned as he started to wake up. He found his and Jimmy's head leaning against each other and rubbed his eyes not remembering when he fell asleep. He slowly lifted his head and made Jimmy's head fall gently on his shoulder making him smile a bit. Jimmy's sleeping face was really adorable and innocent. He was glad he was the only one that got to see this side of Jimmy. It was really refreshing.

Jimmy continues to sleep and exhales deeply. He found Pete's shoulder against his head wonderfully warm and comfortable. But the dream he was having was completely R rated about a certain scrawny looking 17 yr old. Surprising thing was, nothing but hot air exhaling was escaping his mouth and blood wasn't flowing to his lower regions. Strange... The bus suddenly stopped which caused Jimmy open his eyes to look up in Pete's eyes apathetically. "Is there something on my face...?" Pete smiled lightly. "Nah, there's nothing there." Jimmy sits up and stands stretching. He then pulled his and Pete's traveling bags from above and sets them down. "Let's go." Jimmy said walking towards the entrance of the bus. Pete nodded following. "Are you sure it's okay to stay with you?" "It's too late now to change you're mind Pete." Jimmy said standing on a dirt road with Pete. "Yeah, that is true and well...That's a really long walk." Pete said looking down the dirt road.

"Standing won't get us there any faster. But tell me when you need to rest okay?" Jimmy then starts walking. "Okay." Pete said and followed after him. "How far does this road even go?" "A mile, so we'll make it around three. If were lucky 'Two tongued' Timmy might be riding up and we could hitch a ride. Oh, and here," Jimmy handed Pete a fiber one bar. "You haven't eaten so..." Pete slightly laughed at that. "Timmy...Jimmy. It almost sounds alike." he said taking the fiber one bar. "Thanks." Pete added and opened it, eating it hungrily. Jimmy raised his eyebrow not thinking it was funny but shruggs it off and hands Pete a bottle of water. "To wash it down and give you some energy, 'cause your gonna need it." Pete made a face. "Thanks...You act like I haven't walked a mile in my life." "Have you?" "Yes, actually I have."Pete snorted, pouting. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Sorry, I misjudged you. Let's go mountain man." Jimmy said picking up his bag walking again. Pete grabbed his stuff too, walking beside him. "I'm not a mountain man...I'm too much of a stick." "Being a stick has nothing to do with it." Pete tilted his head in confusion. "Then what does?" "It's all in the stamina." "I dont think I have that good of a stamina." "You walked a mile didn't you." "Yeah, but that's not what I mean. Can't anyone walk a mile?" "Depends on the shape someone is in." "Yeah, I guess..." "So...What was up with earlier? Like the whole staring at me thing before we got on the bus?" Jimmy choked on his spit as he was swallowing hearing Pete's statement. "Feather...on you're face." Pete shook his head. "That's not it...I know it's not"he replied, stopping dead in his tracks. "If we stop we aren't going to make it there by three Pete." "Well...I guess that's too bad because I'm not moving."Pete said and then moved to the edge of the road, planting his butt on the ground. "Why are you so persistent about this Pete? I told you, there was a feather on your face. Now let's go." "I know there was a feather on my face. But you could have just said that instead of looking like you where going to kiss me." "I was trying to figure out what was exactly on your face. You don't have to worry about me kissing you. I wouldn't ever kiss you. Besides, you already have someone you 'love'. So what would the point be anyways?" Jimmy said rambling whatever was in his head. Pete felt hurt by Jimmy's statement. Why did Jimmy always end up saying things that hurt him, alot? And why wouldn't his feelings get through Jimmy's thick skull?!

"I love you! You're the person I like...Jeez." he said standing up. "Yeah Yeah I get it, I love you, you love me were best budds. We done with getting all mushy." "I like being mushy though, so why would I want to stop?" "Why do you want to get mushy if were friends? And what do you mean I'm the person you like?" Pete sighed. "I...why don't you figure it out on your own." Jimmy went nose to nose to Pete. "No. Explain it to me, right here, right now."

Pete blushed deeply. Jimmy never went close up in his face before. It was so wow. And seeing Jimmy with a serious face wanting to figure out what Pete mean't, it scared him. "But I've already tried." "Do it again then. Because your really confusing me." Jimmy was too close and Pete's heart was on the very brink of bursting from the close proximity of the closeness. Pete stepped back a bit. "No." When Pete stepped back a little Jimmy leaned more in Pete's face. "Tell me." Pete shook his head. He was so afraid of losing Jimmy as a friend. He didn't think this through. He didn't think this far ahead if Jimmy would be disgusted with him if he knew the truth. There in the middle of nowhere, well to Pete anyways since he's never been here and it was just him and Jimmy on a dirt road. "Tell me." Pete shook his head again with tears stabbing against his eyesockets again begging for release. "Tell me!" "NO!" Pete cried running off down the road. "What the, Pete!" Jimmy started running after Pete. 'At least he's running the right way. With his stuff'

Pete didn't stop running, well the only time he did stop when he ran out of breath.

"You done." Jimmy said placing his hands on his hips. Pete nodded. "Yea..h."he manged to say inbetween pants.

"Wow, who knew we ran so far. You see that plot up that path. That's my grandparents ranch." Pete nodded. "And you said we wouldn't make it." "Well if it weren't for you being emotional we wouldn't of. But one of these days, you're going to explain to me what you mean't back there. In the meantime, let's go. I can smell Grandma Mikilka's Applesauce Muffins." Jimmy started walking at comfortable pace with Pete.

They finally make it to the plot walking up a wide look like driveway to three barns, windmills, chicken coops, and etc seeing a big muscular black man with wearing overalls with no shirt underneath sweating heavily with the sweet smell of the applesauce muffins filling there noses. Alongside with helpers. "Grandma Mikilla knows what she's doing making sweet aroma's." Pete's stomach growled loud and looked at the other unsure of how to answer. Jimmy's grandfather Abe, the big muscular black man walked towards the two boys. "You're staying out of trouble right?" Jimmy nods. "Who is this?" Abe said wiping his brow with a sweat cloth. "My friend Pete I was talking to you and gram about." "Oh I see. Nice to meet your Peter." Abe said extending his hand to shake Pete's hand. Pete dropped his stuff and took Abe's hand, shaking it. On the outside he looked calm but on the inside, he was a little scared. "It's nice to meet you too, sir." "Likewise. You youngins must be tired and hungry. Come." Abe said ushering them to follow him into the house. Jimmy walked on chatting away with his grandfather with so much happiness then usual. Pete stared...it was like he was in a dream. Jimmy seemed like such a different person. He smiled, he liked this side of him. Pete picked his stuff up and walked off after them.

Abe opened the screen door and the door behind him. "James." "Yeah." "Show Peter to you guys' room and wash up to look nice for Grandma hm?" "Yes sir. Come on Pete." Jimmy said walking up somewhat a mountain of stairs in this mansion looking house made of fine wood. Pete stared at the stairs, before sighing as he began to climb the stairs. "You okay mountainman?" "Yeah, fine and stop calling me that." "Nah, I think I'm gonna stick to calling you that." Pete looked away annoyed by that. "What ever."he muttered. Jimmy chuckled and reached the last step and turned the corner walking down a long hallway with many doors. It was amazing that someone memorized what was behind each door. Jimmy opened the door to their room and revealed a modern looked bedroom with a king-sized bed, desk, chairs near the small fireplace, with a clean baige rug a few feet away from it, and a bathroom as well but it was in a communal style. "Welcome to my heaven on earth." Jimmy said setting his stuff on the floor and falling on his back on the soft bed with his hands behind his head.

Pete made a face and looked around. He never really been in a room like this. It was so big...

Pete set his stuff on the floor, before laying down on it, face down.

"Never knew you were the face-planted type. At least I know who will be the female in your relationship with a guy you like." Jimmy smiled looking up at the ceiling. Pete looked over at Jimmy. "I don't think he likes me back...He acts like I'm not there and I forgot his name. So therefore I don't really care for him." "Hm. Well there are some guys around here who like guys as well so i could introduce you to some." "No I'm good." "It's hard to forget about em' hm?" "No...It's not that...I'm too shy to talk to other people." Pete said closing his eyes. "I'll be with you, so it shouldn't be so hard." "I don't know..." "Guess you really are Balaam." Jimmy sat up. "Who?" Pete sat up as well. "Nevermind. We have a half an hour to get ready for dinner. And I want a hot bath. It's in a communal style so we can both take one. " Jimmy stood up unzipping his bag rummaging for an appropriate attire. Pete kind of froze. Him and Jimmy in a tub, together? Oh shoot, things were running through his mind all over again. This was bad. "Okay..." Pete said doing the same as Jimmy.

Jimmy threw a towel towards Pete. "Come on, Hot water is the best now." Pete nodded and followed Jimmy into the bathroom to see a big tub that looked like a hot tub and it was marble and beautiful with white walls, gold rims and beautiful decor. Jimmy turns on the water to high hot and started undressing causing Pete to blush as he was doing the same cursing himself for images in his head involving him and Jimmy's body melting together in the hot water. "S-so...why are we taking a bath together again..."Pete muttered. "It's faster for both of us to get ready plus, it's just like the showers in the locker rooms. Replaced with a tub." Jimmy said becoming fully declothed. "Did you want bubbles in this?"

Pete never really did take a shower in the locker room, he thought that people would be watching him. Pete got fully undressed. "I guess that's up to you." he mumbled. Jimmy shrugs and sits on the far side of the tub feeling the warmth flow from his toes to his head. It was so relaxing. He put his hands behind his head closing his eyes thinking of happy thoughts. Pete got into the tub as well, hugging himself, looking around, trying not to look at Jimmy. Besides the fact that him and Jimmy were naked it was actually relaxing. "Is it warm enough for you?" Jimmy said staring at Pete. Pete stared back blushing. "Yeah, it's fine." "Did you want it hotter?" Pete blushed when Jimmy said that. Didn't Jimmy realize how dirty his words were being towards him? "No, I'm fine." "Alright, so what has happened to you before school started?" "What do you mean?" "Like what you been up to?" "Like I said, not that much. I was just avoiding going home." "You're such a downer." Pete looked away. "I'm sorry that I think that the reason my parents broke up is because of me." Jimmy reached an angry mark and stood up. "Why do you keep saying that? Your parents said they thought long and hard about it. They never said 'Pete it's all your fault.' If that was the case things would've been different. But they didn't, so stop moping around like a lovesick broken puppy and move on." Pete was too angry at Jimmy's statement to notice Jimmy's lovin' area's size. Pete stood up as well and said," "Why?! Because this will be so much better?!" "Yeah! It will be! You'll finally be happy, and not sad!" "Life doesn't work that way with me! It's all pain and sadness! Do you know what its like to feel like you have no home to back to!? Do you know what it's like to be betrayed!?" "You're not the only one hurting! How do you think it makes me feel when my mother left me for some fat old arsenal that could be old enough to be Methusala's age! Huh!? How do you think it makes me feel when my mother could care less about me! She fudgin' left me at Bullworth and never returned. So much for a one year honeymoon! More like an everlasting honeymoon! If anything I should be the one moping Pete! But no, I choose to except it the way it is and move on! Despite You're parents dislikeation towards each other they frickin' love you! My mother, not all! So stop acting like you're all alone! I'm here for Peep's sake!" Jimmy inhaled and exhaled heavily feeling a weight off his shoulders.

Pete blinked for a bit and was angry that Jimmy got him to shut up. All he could say was, "I hate you." he said then looked away. He didn't know what to say. "Why do you hate me Pete huh? Because I told you the truth? Is that why you hate me?" Pete shook his head and looked at Jimmy. "No, that's not why. It has nothing to do with it...You see, I've kept things from you. I love you and not in a friend way. I sat there watching you with you ex-girlfriend, I've always really been there for you but no matter what, you will never really see me or how I really feel about you." "Wait...you...me..?" Jimmy said pointing at Pete when saying 'you' then pointed at himself saying 'me'. "Yeah..." "Then, why do you hate me?" "Because, at the bus stop it seemed you liked me but then you just pointed out a feather. On top of that, I've been telling you how I felt but you always thought that I meant as a friend. Then I started to realize, that maybe I wasn't meant to be with you." "I probably was going to kiss you alright but then I panicked and thank God there was something I could use an excuse, and as far as not realizing what you mean't, I'm a guy. And you know how I am. I'm not good at knowing if someone likes me or not. And I told you, all this emotional stuff is hard for me to understand. It takes emotions to know you like someone right? And vise-versa. I've never experienced that, so how am I supposed to know what you mean't if you are my bestfriend and I thought you thought the same as well. I'm not perfect Pete. I don't sense things, you have to make it clear to me. If not, I don't register it the same way you do." "If you register things like me, everything would be alot better...And I'm sorry, that wasn't right for me to say that." "Don't worry about it, you're emotional so alls well." Jimmy sat back in the warm tub washing his body humming. Pete sat back down and chuckled a bit at how fast Jimmy forgave him. Sometimes, he found Jimmy too nice.

"Pete." "What?" "Ah," Jimmy got lost in Pete's eyes but then turned his head calmy like nothing swayed him." Nevermind, I'm gonna get ready." Jimmy swiftly got out of the bath and started drying himself off. "Wait...What were going to say?" "I'll tell you later. Come on, my grandparents are waiting and It would be nice if we would help set the table for my grandmother." Jimmy wrapped his towel around his waist. "okay." Pete answered standing up and grabbed a towel, out of the tub drying off.

Jimmy walked into the room and put on a black polo shirt and jeans and white ankle socks then leaned on the wall waiting on Pete. Pete quickly got dressed in a green shirt and a pair of blue pants. "You ready?" "Yeah I am."

Jimmy walks out of the door with Pete to the kitchen to see an old asian woman who was really short on a step stool sprinkling sugar on the applesauce muffins. "You need us to set up the table gram?" "James?" she turned around hugging Jimmy tightly. "My have you grown." Jimmy nods. "Oh and who is this little fellaw." she said. Clearly Pete was at least a whole torso taller than her. "This my friend I would talk to you about." "Oh Peter!" she quickly hugged Peter squeezing the living life out of him. "Your more cute than I thought you'd be." Pete blinked he wasn't expecting to be squeezed like that, but that was okay. It was actually pretty nice. "It's nice to meet you." "Pleasure. So how far along is he James?" "What! Gram, we don't have that type of relationship." Gram giggled and started rubbing Pete's stomach. "It seems he isn't pregnant yet." Jimmy slapped his own forehead letting his hand slide down his face. Pete blushed deeply. "Um...but I'm not pregnant and I don't even have that type of relationship with Jimmy." he mumbled, looking down. "Is it because it's forbidden? Tsk Tsk. Don't worry about that. Forbidden love is the most romantic type of love. You don't need to hide it from me. But I'd say keep your relationship a secret around your grandfather. He wouldn't approve Hm?" Jimmy's grandmother smiled and grabbed Pete's chin observing his facial features. "Gram, we are close friends, nothing else." "No need to be shy about it James. And by the way, Peter here could pull off being a woman." Pete mentally looked at himself. 'Am...I that girlish?' Sure he wore a pink shirt, but that was because of the laundry mistake. Strike one. He blushed alot but, that was because he was shy and got embarrassed easily. Strike two. His name had a feminine variant which was Petra. Strike three. Maybe he did look like a girl?

Also he did want to be in a relationship with Jimmy but...He wasn't sure about that.

Jimmy sighed. "Do you want us to set up the table?" "It's already been done, just go sit in the dining room so Peter here can get to know Grandpa hm?" she said poking Pete's nose and finishing up her applesauce muffins. They arrive in the dining room with Abe staring at Pete. "Sorry about that Pete." Jimmy said pulling out Pete's chair for him then sitting in chair beside Pete. "It's fine." he answered sitting down.

Abe, Jimmy's grandfather sat at the head of the long dinner table and stared at Pete. Seeing and feeling the stare coming from Abe, Pete slid down in his seat. He stared at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with the other male.

All was really quiet and Abe continued to stare at Pete trying to get a good look at him but couldn't really analyze it because Pete was sinking in his seat keeping his gaze away from him. "Boy, don't you know slouching is bad manners?" Abe said with his intimidating deep voice. Pete sat up straight. "Sorry Sir, I forgot my manners."He said in a weak quiet voice. "Grandad." Abe looked towards Jimmy. Jimmy raised his eyebrow indicating he knew what Abe was up to. Abe sighs and gazes at Pete. "Peter." Pete looked up at him. "Yes sir?" "Tell me about yourself." Abe said while him and Jimmy at the same time connected their hands. "Well, My parents aren't together anymore, I live with my mom because my dad said that he is too busy with work." "I'm sorry about that Peter. But don't be down about it. The hardships of life makes us even stronger." Abe gave Pete a genuine smile which surprised Jimmy and he to smiled at Pete as well giving some encouragement. "It's quite okay, It was my father's decidsion to leave but thank you for telling me that." Abe nods. "What are some of the things you like to do?" "I like to draw and read." "Oh, well tomorrow is a day off and me and James usually go to the river to sketch. Would you like to join us?" Pete thought about it, he wasn't sure. He didn't like drawing in front of other people, even if he did know them. "Yeah..That sounds nice."

Jimmy sighs. "What's you're problem?" "Nothing sir." "So you're saying you're more hot air then brains?" "No sir." "Then explain to me that unnecessary action of total ignorance." "I don't necessarily like you spouting my talents out of nowhere." "It's a gift, so it's mean't to be shared. It's not like I told Peter about one of your embarrassing adventures." Jimmy blushed slightly. "Keep it down, what if gram hears?" "What if I hear what?" Gram said sitting down in a chair at the side of the table beside Abe. "Uh, nothing." Jimmy said waving his hands. Pete laughed quietly to himself. "Abe?" "Just one of his embarrassing adventures." Abe said smiling while Gram giggled. Jimmy sighed. "Alright, time to eat." Abe said scooping mashed potatoes and handing some to Jimmy. Jimmy took some potatoes and handed them to Pete. Pete thanked him and took some before passing it a long.

And this method of passing to the other was finally completed.

Abe began eating his chicken, Gram began eating her sweet potatoes, Jimmy began eating his ribs, and Pete started his mashed potatoes. "What are your plans for college Peter?" Abe said. "I'm not certain on what I want to do yet. Though I do plan to figure it out before the end of the school year." Pete answered and began to eat again. "You working?" "I'm looking for one." Abe nods and goes back to eating his chicken.

There was some silence of eating with the clinking and clanking of silverware and swallows and chew noises.

"Peter dear." Gram said sweetly. Pete looked over at the old lady. "Yeah?" "What do you aspire to be?" Pete couldn't think of what he wanted to do and was getting uncomfortable. "Umm..." Jimmy noticed and interfered. "Gram." "Hm?" "You're making Pete uncomfortable asking him this stuff." "Would you prefer me to not ask you Peter?" Pete nodded shyly. He didn't want to be mean about it but yeah she was kind of making him uncomfortable. "Then I'll start interrogating you James." Jimmy nodded and started drinking some of his water. "How long have you and Petra been dating?" Jimmy spits out his water and starts coughing. "Petra? That's a strange name." Abe said handing Jimmy a napkin. Pete choked on his food lightly 'Petra?!"he thought, taking a small drink of his water. Jimmy took and thanked his grandfather wiping his mouth still coughing. "Woman, what is in your food causing both of them to choke? I'm too old for choking." "Nothing," Jimmy coughed. "I was drinking too quickly," Jimmy coughed again. "It was my fault." Pete didn't say anything. He just stared down at his food and started eating again.

"So who is this Petra?" Jimmy sighs. "No one Grandad." "If your grandmother is saying something about this young lady she must be someone especially if she caught your eye." "Were just friends." "Fine fine, I'll let you tell me on your own time. In the meantime, Peter, who's this Petra?" "Umm...I don't know, I've never heard of this Petra. She must be beautiful." he mumbled. "She most certainly is." Jimmy's grandmother said looking at Pete smiling. "You've met this Petra, Mikilla?" Abe said. "Yes." "What does she look like?" "She's adorable and cute. James, you really hit the jackpot." Jimmy blushed slightly and sighed. Pete looked back down staring at his food. When was Jimmy's grandmother going to get it through her head?! They weren't dating at all!

Mikilla giggled and started to clean up. "Do you need help Gram?" "Nope, you boys must be tired. Go rest." "Are you sure?" "You heard you're grandmother, now both of you go." Abe said helping her clean up. "Yes sir." Jimmy said standing up and walking towards the staircase. "Goodnight." Pete said before leaving. Abe nodded and Mikilla yelled from the kitchen to Pete 'Goodnight.'

Jimmy with no words walked up the staircase to him and Pete's room and starts getting dressed in his Pjs. "Is something bothering you?" "No," Jimmy put on black briefs. "I'm fine." His tone of voice clearly contradicted his statement. Jimmy was beginning to get secretive for number of reasons that he wouldn't dare share with anyone unless he truely knew he could trust that person. As he was taking off his shirt his mind stumbled across the thought; did he trust Pete enough to tell him of his broken past? Jimmy stared at Pete wondering if he would want to listen to his cliché past? He never had someone, like Pete who was willing to listen to his venting.

Venting...

Venting to Jimmy seemed like a sign of vulnerability and utter sissy attitudes guys shouldn't possess. But he knew what happened last time. So he guessed that maybe when him and Pete were alone he might, maybe vent. Because all of these pent up negative emotions like last time were starting to explode. And if he didn't find any sort of release he was gone until that inward pressure was gone.

"Okay, if something is bothering you can tell me." Pete said quietly. Jimmy felt his lips want to curve into a smile hearing that but refrained, for now. "Thanks," Jimmy finished dressing then sat on the bed and faced Pete with his once in a lifetime in teen years, genuine smile. "I'll keep that in mind." That smile made Pete's heart melt, he hadnt see that smile before. "Your welcome." he said and then slipped into comfortable clothes. "Sorry about my grandparents, there prayers finally got answered when I had a friend and well, my grandparents push because they want me to have someone...you know close and such." "It's understandable, it didnt really bother me." Jimmy slipped in the bed laying on his back with his hands behind his head staring at Pete. "Thanks, nice to know I can count on you Pete." "You can always count on me."

Jimmy shifted his gaze at Pete for a moment really deep in thought remembering how his friend felt about him. He didn't want his friend heartbroken because of him. And knowing for three years his influence on Pete was a heartbreaking one, killed. Worst part about it was, he didn't even know. Pete was his friend, and he didn't want to break that bond. Not again...Jimmy has had only two bonds in his life. One was with his deceased father and the second one was with Pete. And he couldn't bear another one of those bonds shattered before his eyes again. And just like when glass breaks and you go to clean it you always end up cutting yourself which either leaves a visible or invisible scar. The visible scar could be treated and healed. But the invisible scar causes alot of infections and is vital.

Pete looked away and sat down. He played with a string on his clothes thinking he didn't know what he would do if Jimmy decided to hate him since he found out the truth, even then Pete wouldn't leave. He couldn't he would always be there for him.

Jimmy really wanted to break the silent tension but, he didn't know what to say. But he did remember what he wanted to say in bathroom. He guessed it'd be the best time to say it. "Just to get it out there," Jimmy turned on his side. "Even if I don't return those feelings, I think I'm starting to develop..." Jimmy went quiet.

"Developing what?" Pete pleaded.

Slow heavy breaths escaped Jimmy's mouth indicating he had fallen asleep. It was seriously a long hectic day and Jimmy's mind and body needed the rest.

Pete sighed quietly before sitting down on the floor and closed his eyes. He wondered what the other was going to say...

All in due time Pete, all in due time.


	6. Chapter 6: A Sorrowful Kiss

**Authors Notes: This chapter was interesting to me. I never thought I'd move this fast but, my head is like it's time. **

**/).(\ gomen if it too fast but, well the history of Pete and Jimmy being friends for three years kinda you know makes it speed up.**

**Songs I listened to While Writing: Capital Kings - You'll Never Be Alone & Mr. Mrs. - Group1crew**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Bully, Rockstar Games does.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

The next day finally came and Jimmy slowly opened his eyes staring at the ceiling of an empty bed. He sat up wondering where Pete was. He didn't necessarily remember what happened after he laid on his side and fell asleep. He looked back and forth around the room for Pete's presence. He sort of sensed that someone was in the room as well but, he couldn't exactly pinpoint where.

Meanwhile, Pete snored lightly and curled up half under the bed and half not hugging himself.

Jimmy guessed maybe he thought Pete was in here but, he could smell the sweet aroma of his grandmother's cooking so maybe he was already awake downstairs. As he went to get off his bed he tripped over Pete's body and fell on top of him. Thump! Pete yelped a bit and opened his eyes.  
"Ow, that kills." "No kidding." Pete said trying to get Jimmy off of him.

Jimmy's heart started racing looking down into Pete's eyes. It was hard to explain into words what was going on in his head. He kept seeing images of him and Pete in a different light which made him blush noticeably making a stain of red on his face. He didn't even notice the blood rushing to his half-hard flaccid member because he was too busy looking at how arousing Pete looked under him trying to get him off. This situation was all too real for Jimmy to comprehend. It was too sappy of an awkward situation and coincidence to end up like this with Pete right when he was thinking about him. He began wondering what Pete was thinking about this? Was he embarrassed like he was? Was he trying to calm himself down from freaking out? Did Pete find this situation too real and hard to comprehend as well?

Pete stopped what he was doing and stared up at Jimmy and wondered why he was blushing and looking at him so weirdly. He then blushed and looked away. This has got to be the most worst and wonderfulest day of his life. Jimmy was towering over him blushing and he couldn't find any words to say. Pete wondered how far this was going to get and so he gulped and looked back at Jimmy, with a new look on his face that said, want.

He wanted Jimmy to kiss him.

Jimmy began inhaling and exhaling quite heavily to the volume of only his and Pete's ears could hear. Pete's new expression made his heart skip a beat and oddly he knew what Pete's expression was saying. He never experienced something like this before. Not even with his father, though his father was able to do what Jimmy's doing now. But now that he knew what Pete wanted, was he ready to accept Pete's somewhat demand, want, desire? Did Jimmy even want to do this? The answer was yes, and then no, then yes, then no. But his state of mind was completely kicked out the door once he stared into those brown eyes once again. Lowering his head, he placed his forehead against Pete's feeling his body get small pinprickles running up his back which was kinda uncomfortable but at the same time comfortable. "Pete I..."

Pete felt his heart beat louder and louder, as he was starting to blush deeply. He closed his eyes once he felt Jimmy's forehead against his. He then slowly wrapped his arms around Jimmy feeling his warmth. It was so nice. "Yeah?"

The surprising contact of Pete sent small shivers through Jimmy's body. It was so unreal. Almost like an Alice In wonderland emotion. Meaning, it was foreign and it made him have to think and wonder. Wait, emotion? What emotion was Jimmy feeling? Happiness? But why would he feel happiness finding his friend, sort of, kind of, maybe...Who was he kidding? Pete was attractive. That's when it clicked. Constantinos mentioned attraction, so that mean't, he was attracted to Pete. Jimmy got a little nervous realizing that in this embarrassing position. All these thoughts clicking from the school year that might've shown Jimmy liked him even before he realized. This was too much for just waking up and now he was so nervous and could bearly speak straight. "My head is saying one thing but my body is saying another." "What do you mean?" "I don't know anymore. All that's running in my mind is to...kiss you."

Pete smiled a bit looking at him. He was glad Jimmy was really honest, it really made things easier. He thought that maybe Jimmy was probably nervous, maybe more nervous than him which he found cute. Blushing a bit he leaned up and pressed his lips gently against Jimmy's. That made his heart flutter and soar.

'His lips are really soft'

Jimmy's eyes widened. He didn't expect Pete to make the first move. It was perfect but, he had alot of thinking to do. He couldn't just get all lovey dovey with Pete. That was one, child's play, and two not wise. He lived by the saying his grandparents taught him which stated; Anyone can capture your eye but, it takes someone special to capture your heart. Sappy yes, but wise once you really understand the meaning.

You see, Pete had years to discover not only his attraction towards him but, how he was in love with him. He just only discovered that Pete was attractive to him. And it wouldn't be right to lead Pete on while he's still discovering these new feelings toward Pete. Because what if they went away just like that if he met someone new or an old flame. That wouldn't be right, and he was certainly not that type of guy to just shrug off the person he used to like for someone else. Besides, he cared too much for his friend to want to hurt him.

Jimmy stood up and extended his hand with a smile to help Pete up. "Sorry about that."

Pete was kind of hurt since Jimmy didn't kiss him back. Didn't they feel the same. He stared at Jimmy's hand and stood up on his own. "It's fine." he mumbled.

"Are you mad at me?" Jimmy knew the answer but wanted Pete to explain, to verify his assumption.

"Just a bit but I'm more upset than anything." Pete said before walking into the bathroom.

Jimmy followed and locked the door behind him and stood in the way so Pete had no escape.

Pete's eyes widened shortly watching Jimmy lock the door isolating only him and Jimmy in this room. It kinda embarrassed him but he calmed himself down and sat on the counter. Maybe Jimmy wasn't ready for this kiss and he acted on his selfish emotions because he wanted Jimmy. And now Jimmy was too nice to be mean to him about it. "So...Are you mad at me for what I did?" Pete said hesistantly. "What? Of course not. Why would I be mad?" "I don't know...I just thought you were."

Jimmy stood in front of Pete placing his hands on Pete's legs and looked at him. "I need you to understand something. As I can see I kinda hurt your feelings not responding to the kiss, which I'm completely sorry about but, what we did back there is a serious thing. Real emotions were involved, and were not teenagers anymore. It's no longer a lust thing. I don't want to think that kissing you or physical contact is all there is too this with my newly developed feelings towards you. I guess what I'm try to say is, I need some time to think. I hope you aren't hurt by this, and I hope this doesn't change our current relationship up till now."

Time. That was the weird thing, Pete had all the time in the world, he pretty much waited for Jimmy. He didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't want to cry in front of Jimmy, his words hurt. "Okay." he said smiling and trying to hide his hurt.

Jimmy sensed that he hurt Pete, which he was trying prevent. It tugged at his heart making him have heartache and it made feel like a arsenal.

Jimmy did the next big thing he'd never imagined doing with anyone; He pulled Pete off the counter and leaned down wrapping his arms around Pete's waist tightly trying desperately to ease the pain Pete was feeling. He was putting everything into this hug and made sure he was tight enough Pete could breathe but enough that Pete had no avail to escape. He didn't know what to say, and if he even had the thought of saying something how would he say it? Why did he always end up hurting Pete?

Pete wrapped his arms around Jimmy's neck just as tightly and buried his face into Jimmy's neck. "I'll give you as much time as you need. But please, don't leave me." he whispered as everything came out and in the end he ended up crying.

Fudge. He caused Pete to cry again. Dang it he was such a horrible person. "I promise."

"Okay." Pete whispered blushing and smiling into Jimmy's neck which was warm and soft.

Jimmy felt Pete smile in his neck and rubbed his hand up and down Pete's back almost as if it was normal to do this. He didn't even think, he just did.

Maybe there was something more to Pete than Jimmy thought.

Pete pulled away slightly." You know, Its kinda weird how we keep making up in the bathroom." "Oh," Jimmy pulled away. "Sorry, bout that...So are we good?" "Yeah." Jimmy and Pete smile at each other and turned around to go unlock the door.

As soon as the door was unlocked the door whooshed open making Jimmy go flying into the wall seeing Jimmy's grandmother with an innocent smile on her face.

Pete went to Jimmy's aid helping him up. "Are you alright? That thud sounded like it hurt." "It did." Jimmy rubbed his head looking at his grandmother.

"Did you guys have sex yet?" Jimmy's grandmother said.

"What!? No!" They both said blushing incredibly.

"But I thought I heard Peter say it's funny how we sex it up in the bathroom."

"No, he said its funny how we make up in the bathroom." Jimmy said trying to stabilize his voice.

"No, I'm pretty sure he said sex it up." She said walking away.

Jimmy sighs and stands up. "Let's go hurry up and eat so we can get away from my grandmother. It seems she's gonna cause more problems for us if we don't."

Pete nods and follows Jimmy to the dinner table to see a full course breakfeast. Different types of beverages, eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, and waffles.

"Woah." Pete said astonished. "What?" Jimmy said sitting down. "I've never had something like this. Or for that matter the view of something like this. It could almost be a foliage." "But they're not plants." "Yeah, I know." Pete said sitting down starting to eat.

"I see you city boys are slackers." Abe said sitting at the dinning table reading the newspaper.

"Sorry Grandad, we were tired from that walk yesterday."

Abe set the newspaper down and raised an eyebrow, "You know I don't take excuses." Jimmy sighed and poured himself some orange juice. "So what's you're excuse boy?"

Pete gulped knowing Mr. Abe was talking to him. What should he say? He couldn't repeat what Jimmy said. It'd make him look like a lap dog. And Pete could be independent, right? Jimmy ignored him for a while before. He occupied himself. Yeah, right. Endlessly worrying about how well Gary schemes isn't considered "occupying himself". More like being a mother hen.

"Well?"

"U-umm...I have no excuse. Sorry Sir."

"Abe, stop purposely scaring the poor boy. Jimmy finally has a "close friend"." Mikilla winked sitting at the table.

"Alright, for now." Abe smiled.

"Did you sleep well boys?" Mikilla said.

They both nodded with food in their mouths and hurriedly gulped their beverages down.

Silence ruled the room until Mikilla decided to break it.

"James," She said seeing her handsome grandson look up at her. "Remember when you thought you were pregnant."

Pete choked on his food and Abe couldn't help break out laughing.

Jimmy stood up and yanked Pete with him upstairs. "W-wait, J-jimmy."

"I think you enjoy embarrassing James." Abe said smiling.

"Guilty as charged," Mikilla said smiling. "But the fun is just beginning."

"How is that?"

"Petra is going to be giving us a little visit later." She said smirking.

* * *

**_Gomen about the wait. I lost interest in this story for a while. But after a few reviews, playing bully, re-reading my ff and reading ff's based on that couple it inspired me. I hoped you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. _**


	7. Chapter 7: A Deflating Romance&BlackMail

**Authors Notes: I am so sorry! It was supposed to be updated last week but I had a bluejay keeping me away from my work. Gomen. I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**A(Q~Q")**

**Songs I listened to While Writing: In Your Arms Tonight Sountracks**

**Summary: Senior year has finally hit and Jimmy Hopkins is returning to Bullworth from his Grandparent's house in the country. He looks alot more different than he did in Junior year. Pete looks the same, almost as if he didn't age...**

**He discovered his feelings for Jimmy a long time ago and seeing him now only increased his attraction. These feelings he has, he can't conceal them anymore.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Bully, Rockstar Games does.**

* * *

Silence ruled the room until Mikilla decided to break it.

"James," She said seeing her handsome grandson look up at her. "Remember when you thought you were pregnant."

Pete choked on his food and Abe couldn't help break out laughing.

Jimmy stood up and yanked Pete with him upstairs. "W-wait, J-jimmy."

"I think you enjoy embarrassing James." Abe said smiling.

"Guilty as charged," Mikilla said smiling. "But the fun is just beginning."

"How is that?"

"Petra is going to be giving us a little visit later." She said smirking.

* * *

Chapter 7

After that embarrassing display at the breakfast table, Jimmy and Pete wait outside for Abe's arrival.

The atmosphere was filled with a silent awkwardness and so both of them couldn't speak without the other speaking at the same time. Which left them quiet and nervous.

Jimmy couldn't believe his grandmother would just up and say that out in the open. Even if it was a long time ago he didn't want Pete to know about his past. He didn't want anyone knowing about his past. If anything, he should have the right to do that. Why him? Now he looks like some sort of wuss in front of Pete.

"Umm," Pete said hesitantly.

Jimmy avoided eyecontact, staring into the view of the orchards and fields. No way was he going to look him in the eye.

"I don't think you're a wuss or anything," Pete started. "It just means when you were a child, you were really umm...cute."

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Cute is for dogs and toddlers."

"Technically you were a toddler when you thought...that." Pete shyly answered.

"Yeah well, I'm not cute anymore."

"Maybe not as much as your appearance but everything up till now..." Pete stopped himself. What was he doing? Was he flirting? He couldn't do that now. Jimmy needed time to think. Dang his wants.

Jimmy noticed in his peripheral vision pink flooded across Pete's face. Seriously, Pete was the cute one. His small petite body made him adorable and his sunny tanned skin really illuminated his features and figure.

Roaming eyes looked at Pete from top to bottom of his build and appearance. His thin pinkish brown lips glossed ever so gently against the morning sun radiating them. His eyes sparkled underneath the shade of the lampost near the mailbox making Jimmy's heart beat in accord, with the gentle wind lightly pounding against both boy's faces.

Both had a weird urge to stare back at each other, which they soon acted on feeling butterflies make a home in their stomachs.

Honey Browns locked with greens, and the mixture combined into a bubble of incased feelings yearning to become known. The bubble engulfed their chests and breathing of hard breaths flowing from their air canals. The intensity intensified the moment Jimmy took a few steps towards vulnerable Pete Kowalski.

Pete swallowed hard at the huge lump of saliva in his throat. Even though Jimmy was a step away, it still felt too close for Pete. After all, he wasn't used to Jimmy looking at him. And what he meant by "look", he didn't mean just as a friend. He meant "look" as in as a person. A person who would have a romantic impact on the person.

And that "person" was Jimmy Hopkins.

Pete never thought in a million years Jimmy would look so seriously at him, like this. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would ever happen.

"You city slackers ready." Abe exclaimed, stamping out the door breaking the sentimental moment.

"Yeah!" Both of them startledly said.

"Good." Abe said placing each of his hands on Pete's and Jimmy's head inbetween them, leading them towards the lake.

* * *

Arriving at the lake, Pete's eyes widened in amazement of how beautiful and clean it looked. He marveled in awe of the scenery placed before him. The lake water danced and rippled with such prestige. The purity was impeccable of the reigning beauty of the smoothe fullfillment, and the bright sunlight grasping the blue cleansing of the sight of the water.

The ambient noises of the small splashes of water from the animals and insects brought a soft contented smile upon his face. This beautiful scenery brought memories of life and joy into his basked negative mind. It soon echoed a familiar voice of security and individuality, and he soon blushed slightly realizing what voice rang into his sensitive eardrums.

"You act like you haven't seen nature before." Abe said interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh? I have its just, I've mostly just looked at them through books on nature or seen it on the discovery channel." Pete murmured.

"I see," Abe took the supplies needed out of his large pouche and handed both Jimmy and Pete a sketch book, and their own drawing utensils." Here. Let's start with something easy." he said walking toward the deck with the two young men following behind.

Abe let his legs hang over the water and scooted to make room for the two smaller figures behind him.

"What's considered, easy?" Pete asked as he sat in the middle of Abe and Jimmy now.

"The lake water," Abe answered before his pencil made contact with the book. "It's all about heart and expressing how you feel about it."

"Oh," Pete opened the blank sketchbook and gulped. "I'll do my best."

"Just let all you feel on the inside come out on the paper." Abe sighed continuing to sketch. "They're ain't no judgment going to be going on. So relax and have a good time."

"Yes sir."

Jimmy gently nudged Pete's side and said, "You always come out with somethin' cool."

Pete smiled at that. How did such a sentence that was plain and simple bring him so much joy? This just proved he really was truely in love with Jimmy. Although, he wished Jimmy could work on his encouraging skills. A nudge to the side wasn't really encouraging. It just left a paranoid feeling that it was still there. But it wasn't like he didn't mind Jimmy touching him.

Shaking his head of lewd thoughts about to begin, he looked at the scenery and took out the white coloured pencil in the case of variety of colours.

He began colouring the whole page white imagining how he was going to do this. Next he took out the baby blue coloured pencil and lightly pressed it against the now pale white paper. Lines upon lines filled his page of white, replaced into a baby blue lake of innocence. He took out a dark blue coloured pencil and lightly traced the ripples and small waves. It probably didn't look professional but, this was Pete's interpretation of the lake he saw.

Replacing the dark blue with golden yellow, he began to gently jabb the tip against the waves, giving off the rich quality of the sun shining down. A smile crept on his face of his picture thus far. He was taken aback on how well his technique improved. The cool thing about it was, he felt free. Like a eagle stretching out his wings to soar.

Feeling a little exhausted, he criss-crossed his legs and closed his book, lying it on his lap. He then leaned back placing his hands behind him not realizing his right hand was lightly brushing against Jimmy's leg.

"Bored already boy?" Abe teased.

"No, just really, for some reason a little winded."

"You're not used to mental labour huh? I thought all that schoolin' would've made you used to it."

"I don't know how to respond to that Sir."

Abe chuckled and said, "At least your honest."

Pete didn't know much else to do then to simply nod and shortly smile.

* * *

A few hours later,

The three figures near the lake exchanged sketchbooks and compared them to the view set before them. Pete learned alot from Abe about drawing techniques, and how to express himself at a more emotional level. There were times where he caught himself from actually crying and Abe comforted him. Abe might seem at the first impression, scary and a beast, but he's sensitive, Pete thought. He wished he had a father like figure like Jimmy had. But he had no complaints. For now, he was going to enjoy the feeling.

"And that's that." Abe finished his explaination. "I'm heading into town, you boys want chicken or turkey?"

"Chicken!" Both boys yelled and chuckled once realizing one of their common interests was shown.

"Be home by late afternoon or you boys portion is mine to devour." Abe said sternly.

Jimmy and Pete nodded and watched Abe disappear into the grass.

"So what do you think Pete?" Jimmy asked.

"About what?" Pete answered with a confused tone.

"You're stay here."

"Oh," Pete smiled. "I really like it. It's a breath of fresh air."

"Same here," Jimmy licked his chapped lips. "That's why I was thinking at the beginning of this year to drop out of Bullworth and stay here."

"What!? You do realize there would be chaos if you did." Pete said partly hurt at the thought of Jimmy abandoning him.

"That school is going to be chaos once we graduate, that's the least of my worries. Crabblesnitch is going to have to step up his game...But I went back anyways."

"If you don't care about the school's condition, why did you come back?"

Jimmy gave Pete a look and raised his eyebrow. "Really Pete? And here you call me the dense one."

"Sorry...I really don't know."

"It's cool," Jimmy patted Pete's shoulder. "I came back because of you."

Pete blushed. "W-why me?"

"Because you're the only one at the school, besides Russell, who didn't turn their back on me. Even when I didn't treat you as a friend, you will still there. You're an awesome friend Pete, and I wouldn't trade you for no guy or girl." Jimmy looked straight ahead. "Thats why I came back, and knowing if I left, you'd probably be bullied alot more than your usual rounds."

"Are you implying I'm weak in a nice way?"

"I'm not implying, I'm saying."

"Jerk."

"But you wouldn't be Pete if you weren't a scrawny dork." Jimmy replied smiling sincerely at the scenery.

"Whatever." Pete muttered.

Jimmy chuckled softly and stood up. "Let's go for a swim."

"Now?"

"No tomorrow Pete." Jimmy said sarcastically while taking his shirt off.

Pete gulped and stood up hesitantly stripping himself.

"You act like I'm going to rape you." Jimmy said crossing his arms a little offended.

"I'm just a little self-conscious of my body..."

"It's just us two."

"Well I like you so..." Pete trailed off, rubbing his neck nervously.

"What does that have to do with swimming?"

"Ah..."

Jimmy jumped into the water which splashed Pete before he could answer.

"Ah!" Pete shrieked.

"Come on! It's great!" Jimmy yelled excitedly to Pete.

"You crazy! It's cold!"

"Hahaha! Come on already! And just jump in! Don't do that thing you usually do!" Jimmy said complaining at the last part.

Pete gulped and jumped in feeling the rapturing cold hit his skin. It literally made him wish he could jump out of his skin for a while. Or at least till his body adjusted to the temperature of the water.

Emerging to the surface of the water, he was welcomed to splashed water.

COUGH. COUGH. Pete spat. "Stop!"

"Make me." Jimmy spat back, continuously splashing and chuckling.

Pete had enough and submerged under the water, and began to swim to his destination. Jimmy will pay.

Jimmy suddenly realized Pete was no longer where he thought was and looked around thinking he could spot him. Unfortunately, he was no where to be found. Until a small figure grabbed onto him from behind and dunked him.

Jimmy gurgled and coughed once emerging from the water. "I see you want to play dirty." he cooed, giving Pete a sexy smirk.

"I was just getting you back for splashing me, so now we're even."

"You did, but now I gotta get you back." Jimmy smiled and chuckled while swimming closer to Pete.

Pete wasn't the world's fastest swimmer, then again, he wasn't fast period. That made him an easy target to devour. He found himself raised up from the water and he squrimed with all his might.

This act made it difficult for Jimmy to balance in a place where gravity was defied. Soon Pete broke loose but both ended up submerging under the water.

Jimmy emerged first, and was followed by Pete emerging too. They didn't notice how close they were until pink sub-consciously crept across Pete's face. Pete felt frozen in that moment, and was freaking out mentally. Why couldn't he just move? This was seriously gotta be the most embarrassing thing that's happened yet. Jimmy was half-nude, and he could feel the tightness in his chest. He wished he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

Noses brushed slightly and breath ghosted across each other's lips.

"I think we should go, wouldn't want grandad to take our portion." Jimmy chuckled.

"O-oh...right." Pete stuttered swimming to the deck with Jimmy. He guessed he was the only one who felt that way.

* * *

Opening the door of his and Jimmy's room, he began to undress and sighed some. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't love come easily for him? He tried so hard to wait for Jimmy, and kept getting slapped in the face with embarrassing situations left with no response. But he knew, love required a giving heart, not a receiving heart. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

He facepalms and feels tears begin to well up in his eyes. His poor heart gushed out in pain and sorrow. All he wanted was to love, and to be loved back. To grow a heart with Jimmy meaning, "It will always be me and you, and that nothing in this world will tear us apart."

"Peter?" A voice spoke.

Pete face shot up and quickly wiped his eyes to see Grandma Mikilla. "Oh? Y-yes?"

"Are you okay honey bun?" she replied walking closer to topless Pete.

"Yes, of course." Pete insisted, hoping she wouldn't pry.

"I don't like lies."

"Sorry, it's just..."

"You can tell me on your own time okay? You better promise to give me the whole detailation later." She stated smiling.

"Detailation?... Ah, Yes ma'am...By the way, do you know where my clothes are? I can't exactly find them. So now I'm forced to wear my clothes from yesterday."

"I'll cut to the chase, you're wearing what's provided underneath the left pillow."

Pete got caught off guard by the intimidating tone of voice this usual peaceful woman projected. "Umm...okay." He turned and saw a pink buttoned down long sleeved shirt, and blue knee high blue skirt with white knee stockings. He turned his face to her with darkest red he has ever blushed ever. "P-please tell me you're joking."

"If I was joking, you would know. Now, if you want you're clothes back, you'll wear that."

Pete gulped. He guessed those intimidating stares ran in the family and what the floppingdoodle was going on here? This is so not what he looking forward to coming to Jimmy's grandparents ranch.

Should he choose to wear that outfit and lower his pride, or refuse risking that his clothes might be burnt to a crisp?

Those two unanswered question raced back and forth in his mind endlessly. Poor Pete.

* * *

**What did yah think? Was it good? Was it bad? Review's/comment's help my imagination spiral and soar.**


End file.
